Love, Loss, Life
by TKDP
Summary: I loved him. He loved me. But things change, whether we want them to or not. Unfortunately for me, things changed for the worst.


**Hey! So, I was inspired by BeautifulSupernova's story Dancing to write my own Sebree poem! It'll be a little sad, but romantic. I hope you like! BTW, check out my story Disney High! I'm finally advertizing to the Lab Rats archives! It's got Lab Rats, Mighty Med, everything! Now here's your poem! I'm a frequent Mighty Med poetry writer, so I'm trying my hand at a Lab Rats one! Oh! I recommend the song Let Her Go. It's not in a boy's POV, but it still works.**

Owen, Kavan, Ethan, Jake

After a while, I figured I'd never find love.

And then I met someone new.

Someone different.

He seemed perfect.

He understood me in a way no one else did.

I mean, he was bionic, too.

A quality few people shared.

A quality important to me.

I could never truly bring a guy into my life with my bionics.

It was a fine divide between normality and abnormality.

Before my bionics were known,

I couldn't be close to anyone,

Because I knew they'd be angry if they found out.

First, they'd be upset I didn't tell them.

Then they'd want to "make it work."

Eventually, though, we'd drift apart.

Like the getaway boat my brothers and I had to ride on.

Because of our bionics.

Even while everyone knew I was bionic, no one truly wanted me.

Either they were fearful or thought they paled in comparison.

They could compare themselves to me, or stereotype me.

Have you ever heard the stereotype "weird, bionic girl?"

Probably not, but I have.

People are jealous, people spread rumors, people ruin your lives.

Your already crazy lives.

But I'm getting off track.

So anyway, we end up with the bionic soldiers, eventually.

And I was _disgusted._

They all thought the same way, needed a leader,

Need,

Need,

Need.

They could do nothing for themselves.

They were the only ones I genuinely thought _did_ pale in comparison,

To my originality,

Personality,

Ability.

But...one of them was different.

I didn't see much in him when he was just a soldier.

Thought like everyone else, walked like everyone else,

Talked like everyone else,

There was no way I had ever thought he'd show originality,

Personality,

Ability.

And above all, did I ever think he like me?

No, I figured he saw me as a teacher.

Maybe even _dis_ liked me.

But it was the way he smiled at me,

His lips twitching ever-so-slightly,

Until I made him give a full grin,

Or how his eyes followed my every move,

As thought I was the most important thing,

In the world.

In his world.

After a while, I began to notice him more, too.

I tried training with him,

Eating lunch with him,

Even letting him stay after classes with me.

God, I even acted like a mom just to talk to him.

But it worked.

Because as I left, I heard him say I was cute.

Mission. Accomplished.

Not that it took much work.

I knew from the moment our eyes locked we were meant to be.

He probably thought so too, at the time,

But that would change.

Right now, things were perfect.

But all good things must come to an end.

I loved him.

He understood me.

He understood that being bionic didn't mean you were perfect,

Nor did it mean your life was perfect.

But I had no idea how imperfect it could be.

Chase told him.

He. Told. Him. _Everything_.

I wanted to punch him,

But knew it wasn't his fault.

It was Sebastien's decision to become evil.

But that didn't mean I wanted to believe it.

And fighting him was the worst thing I had ever had to do.

Even worst than crushing my chip.

But did I question everything?

No.

Most girls would wonder if he ever even loved them.

Most girls would wonder if there was something wrong with them.

Most girls would feel like they wasted a month of their lives.

But I didn't.

I knew he loved me.

I knew it.

I did.

Maybe just before he understood who he was.

I tell myself that everyday.

But that doesn't stop the hurt.

Even if he's in jail,

I miss him.

Even if he's a criminal,

I love him with all my heart.

I don't go a day without thinking about him.

It isn't that easy,

To let go.

But the one thing I couldn't get off my mind,

Him being evil,

Him starting a rebellion,

Even him trying to kill Mr. Davenport.

It was all signs that what I still loved most about him,

Wasn't gone.

His originality.

Sure, all the other soldiers _followed_ the rebellion,

But they didn't start it.

He did.

Good or Evil,

He would always be a part of the person I fell in love with.

Even if he's a stranger now.

So that's how I choose to remember him.

Not as the guy who broke my heart,

Even if it's true,

But the guy who is still...a piece of who I remembered.

Who I loved.

And maybe it's a sign that he could change his ways.

I wouldn't forgive him immediately,

But I'd come around.

But right now,

Unfortunately, despite all my efforts of denial,

The total truth was,

He left me brokenhearted,

And I was the only one there to pick up the pieces.

 **Aww! So sad! I think we all know who I'm writing about. Who started crying while reading? I have to admit, I actually felt sad while writing. But I still think this came out nicely. So, first story for the Lab Rats archives! What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should make more. Bye!**


End file.
